


The Past

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: AU, Angst, Drama, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 05:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After William's funeral, Jim finds out he has more family then he thought.  Things don't always go smoothly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Past

The Past  
By Patt

 

William Ellison’s funeral had gone smoothly and it was finally over for Steven and Jim. Both men were exhausted and were anxious to leave their family home. Steven left with his girlfriend at about seven that night and Blair hung out with Jim for another hour before saying, “Listen Jim, I think you need some time alone, so take your time. Call me when you need a ride home.”

“Blair, I just wanted to look at some boxes in the attic, if you want to wait a few minutes. Sally said there were some boxes that my dad had been looking at right before he had his stroke. Do you mind waiting for me?” Jim quietly asked. 

“No, man. I don’t mind waiting at all. Want any company while you look?” Blair asked, hoping he wasn’t pushing himself on Jim in any way. He might be his lover, but he didn’t want to upset Jim. 

“That would be good, Chief. I didn’t want to go up there alone. I know that sounds strange, but I’ve never been in the attic before and I feel odd about going up there knowing he died up there,” Jim confessed. 

“Jim, maybe we should wait a few days before we go up there. It’s not like it’s going anywhere,” Blair suggested. 

Jim smiled at his lover, knowing he was trying to protect him, but Jim wanted to get this over with. “I want to go take care of it now. I’d like to see what my dad was looking at when he died.”

“Okay, then let’s get this over with and then we can go home and I can hold you all night long,” Blair stated. 

This brought another smile to Jim’s face on such a sad day. Blair was everything he would ever need in his life and he couldn’t be happier. Because of Blair, Jim had become friendly with his father again and they had some really good times to remember. Jim would be forever thankful. 

The two men walked up the stairs to the attic and Jim saw the large box sitting on the floor with the lid open. Jim sat down on the floor next to the box and started to go through the pictures. 

“They’re of my dad when he was a lot younger. In fact, these seem to be before he was married to my mom. There is another woman in the pictures with him, maybe a former girlfriend or something,” Jim assumed. 

Blair sat down next to Jim on the floor and looked at the pictures. “She was lovely, whoever it was.”

Then Jim saw a picture of the same woman, his dad and two little girls in a family picture. He just sat there staring at it, because he didn’t know what to make of it. “Do you suppose he was married before?” Jim asked. 

“There is always a chance that there was someone in his life before your mom, but wouldn’t you think he would have mentioned the little girls in the photo?” Blair was very curious now. 

There were a lot more pictures and Jim saw how the girls had grown up. There were books filled with pictures of these two little girls. Girls that Jim knew nothing about, but somehow got the feeling that he needed to know. “Did you notice how there was only one family picture? Then it was just pictures of the two girls in different stages of their lives. I think it’s the same two girls anyhow. I’m not sure. What do you think about this?”

“Jim, I think perhaps you should hire an investigator after the will is read. If there is nothing in the will, then I would want to find out who those little girls are and what they mean to you,” Blair recommended. 

“That’s a good idea, Blair. Maybe they’re in the will and we’ll find out that way. That would save a lot of trouble and we could find out who they are right away,” Jim supposed. 

“What if you have older sisters? How would you feel about that?” Blair inquired. 

“I don’t know how I feel about that. I’ve never had to think about it, so I have no idea what my head is supposed to be thinking right now,” Jim admitted. 

“We have plenty of time to think, so don’t worry about it right now,” Blair assured him. 

They continued to look through the pictures and found some letters. “Do I read them?” Jim wondered aloud. 

“It depends on what you might find there. It might upset you more than you’re prepared for, so I think you should wait,” Blair suggested. 

 

“I’ll take them home with me and we’ll read them after the will is read tomorrow. I can’t believe my dad had another life and didn’t bother to tell us about it. That’s just so unreal,” Jim rationalized. 

“Okay, let’s take the pictures and the letters home with us and we’ll think about what we should do after the reading of the will. How about we head on home for now?” Blair commented. 

“I need to read just one,” Jim opened up the letter as he spoke and began to read it aloud. 

_Dear William,_

_I cannot remain your little secret any longer. I’m going to move back to Seattle and live with my parents. They’ll help me bring up the girls. I expect you to take care of them, no matter what happens in your life. They deserve just as much as your sons do, so please do right by them. I will continue to tell Lily and April all about you and how much you meant to me. Please keep them in your life somehow._

_I will love you always,_

_Sarah_

@@@@@

Jim looked at Blair and Blair looked just as shocked. “So they’re the same ages as you and Steven. Your dad had an affair. Now it makes sense as to why he never mentioned it to you. He was probably embarrassed,” Blair said. 

Jim was staring at the envelope that was addressed to his dad’s office and saw the name. Sarah Marshall. Jim tried to think if he ever heard of her, but nothing came to mind. “Blair, her name is on this envelope. She mailed the letters to dad’s office downtown. Her name is Sarah Marshall. She lived in Seattle. It would seem I have two sisters. Shit…”

Blair rubbed Jim’s back and said, “Things will all work out, don’t you worry about it. We’ll get it all figured out.”

Jim looked at Blair very somberly and said, “Do you think they were here today? I don’t know everyone that was here. In fact there were a lot of people I didn’t recognize at all and they didn’t talk to either Steven or me. What if my sisters were here today and I didn’t even know it?”

“We’ll get this all worked out, Jim. Let’s not worry about that right now. Let’s take one step at a time and go from there. What do you say to that?” Blair inquired. 

Jim started putting everything back into the box and said, “We’ll leave them here until we know what to do.”

“I agree,” Blair said easily, “and then we can tackle one thing at a time. Let’s go home, Jim.”

 

Jim walked sadly out of his house with Blair following close behind; always nearby in case Jim needed him. And in this instance, Jim was no doubt going to need him soon.

@@@@@

The drive home was very quiet because Blair just didn’t know the right thing to say. It’s not like he could make things better. He couldn’t even come close. But he was going to be there for Jim no matter what.

@@@@@

The day after the funeral, was the opposite of the day before. Instead of rain and cold weather, it was sunny and warm. Almost like Mother Nature knew that Jim had a big day ahead of him and needed all the help he could get. 

Jim, Blair, Steven and Sally sat in the office waiting room of Christopher Wright. He was not only William’s lawyer, but also a good friend. 

As they sat there waiting for their meeting, three women came walking into the office and sat down. Jim recognized the woman from the pictures immediately. Jim just stared at her and she in turn stared right back. It was almost like she wanted to see him as much as he did her. 

Steven leaned into Jim and said, “Do you know them?”

“Steven, I think I better tell you a few things about dad before we get into the office. Come with me,” Jim ordered. 

Steven didn’t argue one bit. He got right up and followed Jim out into the hallway. About ten minutes later they came walking back into the room and Steven didn’t look one bit happy. Jim still didn’t know how he felt about it. But he wasn’t unhappy, he knew that much. The woman had a very kind face and looked like someone that would have stuck around for them, if the tables had been turned. 

Christopher opened up his door and said, “Will you all come into my office, please?”

Everyone stood up, including the three women. Blair couldn’t get over how Jim was staring at the three of them. Almost like he had seen a ghost. 

They all sat down in the office and Christopher said, “There is no easy way to say this, so I’m going to tell you outright, this woman and her two daughters are in the will with the rest of you. She was William’s long time friend and mother to his daughters, April and Lily. 

Sally looked at the floor, so Jim knew right away that she knew about it. He wondered how much Sally really knew about his dad. He was going to talk to her if it was the last thing he did. Jim needed answers. 

The lawyer put a DVD in and it began to play. William was sitting in Christopher’s office talking. He looked quite not much younger than he had been when he died. He explained that he was sorry for the heartache this was going to cause both families, but he had to take care of his daughters, along side his sons. He mentioned that there was a letter for everyone from him and he hoped that they would forgive him and understand why he did the things he did. 

William went on to say how much money would go to each of the children and to Sarah and Sally. A new home that was bought for Sarah, April and Lily was to be left in their names. The house was to be left to Jim and Blair, shocking both of them to their very core. The cars were going to Steven. The cabins in the mountains were going to Steven. William seemed to have thought everything out and he was stating everything quite clearly. He asked them to please forgive him and to talk to Sarah and Sally. The two women knew more about William’s life than anyone and he wanted them to share it with the four children. 

Then William did the oddest thing. He got quiet for a moment and said, “I love all of you and I hope that you’ll be able to forgive me and become great friends. That was my hope years ago and I hope my death will actually bring it to life.”

Then the DVD shut off and Christopher Wright handed copies of the will to each and every one of them. He handed keys to the property that was mentioned for each person and then said, “Does anyone have any questions?”

“I’ve got about 500,” Steven said angrily. 

Sally hugged him quickly and said, “We’ll talk at the house, Steven. I’ll try and tell you what happened and why it ended like this.”

Sarah stood up and said, “We’re staying at the Hilton on Pacific Ave. If you’d like to talk to us, we’re going to be here for a week getting things taken care of. Please feel free to talk to me about anything.” She handed a paper to Jim with her number on it before they left. 

Both Jim and Steven just stared at her and didn’t answer. Sarah knew it was too soon to discuss anything. They would come to her when the time was right. She would just have to wait.

@@@@@

In the parking lot, Jim said, “Steven are you all right?”

“No, I’m not fucking all right. Our dad was fucking someone while he was married to our mom and now he left half of everything to them. It’s not right,” Steven ranted. 

“Well, we don’t know the whole story yet, Steven, so let’s take time to listen to what Sally has to say and what Sarah has to say too,” Jim advised. 

“Fuck that… I’m not listening to anyone. That money should have been all ours. We had to put up with Dad for all of those years and you remember they weren’t all good ones either. We shouldn’t have to share with them,” Steven ranted some more. 

Sally finally said, “Steven stop being so thoughtless. Those girls lost their father too. Not just you. Your dad loved you all very much. He tried to make a clean break with your mother, but she left before he could do it. And he never felt like he could bring Sarah into your lives then. He thought it would be too confusing with your mother leaving and all. He did the best he could for a single man at that time in his life. And keep in mind that he had two families that he always had to take care of. So stop being so selfish, you got plenty in the will. He made sure that you would all be taken care of.”

Steven stormed off to his car and drove off. Sally turned to Jim and said, “So are you angry at him too?”

“Sally, he should have told us years ago. I could understand not telling us while we were young, but once we were grown, there was no excuse,” Jim barked. 

Blair had to say something, “Jim, let’s think about this first before you start yelling at Sally. She was just taking care of your father, she didn’t do anything to hurt you or Steven. She was there for everything with you boys.”

“I know… I’m sorry, Sally. Why didn’t you tell us?” Jim wondered. 

Sally looked torn and finally answered, “He made me swear I would keep it a secret. He didn’t want to hurt any of you, but as you can see, it’s too late for that. I really wish you would give Sarah and her girls a chance. They’re really nice women.”

“And how come you know them?” Jim asked angrily. 

“Your father took me into his confidence when you and Steven were very, very young. He told me that he would need me to look after you boys when he passed to be sure that you didn’t treat the girls unfairly. He loved them so much, just couldn’t have the two families together. He wanted to try it, but by then Sarah had married someone and things had changed. So he saw the girls once a month for the next 30 or so years. He was as good to them as he could have been. He did want you all to be together, but like I said, she had married and he didn’t have the heart to mess that up,” Sally said very seriously. 

Jim seemed to calm down a little bit. “But dad didn’t seem to like Steven and me very much. Why did he like April and Lily? Why were they so much more special?”

“Oh Jimmy, he loved you boys, he just didn’t know how to show it. When your mother left, he became cold and distant. I think he did even with the girls. Sarah married and your mother left he had no choices left. I did want to tell you that he didn’t know what to do with the house and it was my idea for you and Blair to have it. I can see the two of you having a good life there. It’s a beautiful home and I know you’ll both do well in it,” Sally said. 

“I do love the house, Sally. Thank you for thinking of Blair and me,” Jim leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. 

“Promise me you’ll go and visit Sarah before she leaves?” Sally asked. 

“I can’t promise, but I’ll think on it. How is that?” Jim answered. 

“The girls are very nice and I think you’ll like them. Talk to Steven about them and try and see them,” Sally suggested. 

“I’ll try,” Jim replied. 

“Thank you for everything, Sally,” Blair said sweetly. 

“You boys enjoy your new home and I hope that you’ll be as happy there as I was all of these years,” Sally stated. 

Jim hugged Sally to his chest and kissed the top of her head. “I love you, Sally.”

“And I love you too, Jimmy. I’m going to move to Florida to be near my sister, so I won’t be seeing you anymore unless you come to Florida to visit me. But I’ll leave my number with you so you can call me anytime you need to talk about anything,” Sally informed Jim. 

“I’m going to miss you like crazy, Sally. You’ve been the mother we never had. Please don’t leave Steven without saying goodbye,” Jim pleaded. 

“Oh honey, I wouldn’t dream of leaving without talking to him first. I’ll try and talk some sense into him about his sisters, too. I’ll go see him tomorrow,” Sally said. 

“Do you need a ride home, Sally?” Blair asked. 

“No, I have my car, although, do you know anyone that would like to buy it? I’m flying to Florida, because I would never make it driving,” Sally asked Jim and Blair. 

“You name the price, Sally and we’ll sell it for you,” Jim offered. 

“Thank you, Jimmy, that would help me out a lot. I’ll let you know tomorrow,” Sally walked to her car and got in.

@@@@@

Blair watched as Sally got into her car and realized, he needed a new car. Maybe he could buy it. His car kept breaking down and he was tired of putting it in the shop. “Jim, what do you think of me buying that car?”

“That would be great. It’s a newer car and it’s in excellent shape. My dad saw to it that it was taken care of. Plus, you would look good driving it,” Jim teased. 

Blair smiled back at Jim and saw that things would work out. That meant Jim was taking this better than Steven. A lot better.

@@@@@

As they drove home, Blair said, “What do you think about us moving?”

“I always loved my dad’s house, even though there are some memories I’d prefer not to have. I think we could have a happy life there,” Jim admitted. 

“Have you ever thought about renting the loft out to Daryl? He’s in college and can’t afford too much, but he would love to have his own place. He’s thinking about getting a second job so he can do that. I’d hate to see his grades drop because of it,” Blair explained. 

 

“If you would like to rent to Daryl that would be fine. It’s your place too. And the house will be half yours too. We could charge him such a low amount that he wouldn’t have to have a second job. How does that sound?” Jim asked. 

“Great, Simon will be so pleased. He’s been having a hard time staying out of Daryl’s business. You know how dad’s are,” Blair said. 

“Blair would you mind having dinner with Sarah and her daughters tomorrow night?” Jim asked out of the blue. 

“Jim, I wouldn’t mind joining you for dinner at all. But I think she would prefer to have you talk to them alone,” Blair guessed. 

“Too bad, it’s this way or not at all. I need you,” Jim said quickly. 

“Are you nervous about meeting the girls, I mean really meeting them? As in talking to them? How do you feel about that?” Blair asked. 

“I’m a nervous wreck, Steven and I always wanted a baby sister when we were little, so I guess we’re getting our wish granted a little late,” Jim teased. 

“We have a lot of things to discuss before dinner. There is too much going on for right now if you ask me. Sally is moving, we’re going to be moving and you have to meet with two women who are your sisters. This is a lot to take in for one week. I’m here for you, if you need me,” Blair offered. 

Jim glanced over at Blair and smiled his beautiful Jim Ellison smile and said, “I love you.”

Blair beamed with joy at having this attention with all that was going on in their lives right now. “I love you too, man.”

The two men talked about moving for the rest of the way home.

@@@@@

When they arrived at the loft, Jim took Blair into his arms and said, “I’d like to make love if you’re in the mood.”

“Man, when have I never been in the mood,” Blair teased and started up the stairs with Jim following, wearing a big smile and already half-hard. 

Both men stripped very quickly and slid into the clean sheets. Jim pulled Blair on top of him and they began to make out like mad. Jim was rubbing Blair’s back and butt as they kissed, making Blair about ready to come already. Blair was starting to rub their cocks together big time, and Jim was already getting close, Blair could tell. 

Blair bit down on Jim’s neck and Jim shot his come all over Blair and himself. Then Jim slid one of his fingers into Blair’s tight hole and that was all she wrote for Blair. He came shouting Jim’s name. 

“I love you,” Jim said quietly. 

“And I love you,” Blair replied. 

“What are we going to do for dinner tonight?” Jim asked. 

“I think we should have pizza and beer and watch a movie. We can forget all about what’s going on and focus on just us for a change,” Blair suggested. 

Jim’s face brightened and then he smiled at his lover. “That would be great. I need to call Sarah first. I have her number and we need to meet with her tomorrow night. Should they come here?”

“Call Steven first and see what he wants to do. Don’t force him on this, Jim. It has to be his call too,” Blair advised. 

Jim picked up the telephone and called Steven. He answered on the first ring, “Ellison.”

“Hi, Steven, it’s Jim. I need to talk to you,” Jim began. 

“I’m so sorry I was shitty to Sally today, I don’t know what got into me,” Steven said pitifully. 

“You have every right to be upset. Dad should have told us years ago, and I think that we’re both trying to recover from this. But in the meantime, I’d like to meet our sisters and get to know them. It’s not their fault that dad never told them about us, or us about them. Right?” Jim asked. 

“Yeah, you’re right, Jim. What do you want to do?” Steven inquired. 

“I’d like to call her and ask her over to dinner tomorrow night, if that works for you. What do you think? I thought I’d make dinner and we could have them here at the loft. It’s more private,” Jim explained. 

“Okay, what time?” Steven asked. 

“I’m going to ask them for 7:00 tomorrow night and see what they say. If I don’t call you back, then we’re on. Hopefully we’ll like our sister’s. This could work out and be a good thing, Steven,” Jim commented. 

“Okay, I’ll be there about 6:30. Thanks for helping me through this, big brother,” Steven said softly. 

“No problem, kiddo. I love you, Steven,” Jim admitted. 

A shocked Steven sat on the line for a moment before he said, “I love you too. I’m sorry that it took dad dying to get that out of us.”

“See you tomorrow night,” Jim said before he hung up the phone.

@@@@@

Blair came walking out of the office and said, “So what did I miss?”

“I bet you wish you were a Sentinel sometimes don’t you?” Jim teased. 

“Don’t you know it? I would love to be able to hear what people say on the telephone before someone told me. So fill me in,” Blair said. 

Jim listened to Blair’s heartbeat and found it slow and steady, it always seemed to help Jim focus listening to it. At least Blair wasn’t upset about anything. 

“I’m going to call and invite Sarah and her daughter’s over for dinner tomorrow night. I thought it would be a lot better to have them come to the loft for dinner instead of a restaurant. That way if Steven makes a scene, it’s only here we have to worry about and try and keep things under control,” Jim supposed. 

“Hey, don’t worry about it, man. Things will be fine. I just have a good feeling about it and I think you’re going to like having sisters,” Blair assured Jim. 

“Now I have to worry about what I’m going to make for dinner,” Jim said as he headed into the kitchen to see what he had on hand. 

“Jim, how about if I pick up Thai food and we just eat it here? That way you can concentrate on meeting your new family instead of worrying about making food,” Blair suggested. 

“Let me call Sarah first and see if they don’t have plans already,” Jim started looking for the paper that Sarah had given him earlier that day. 

Blair walked over and said, “Sit down and I’ll bring it to you. It’s in the office. You set it there when we got done making love.”

Jim did just what his lover said to do. He sat and took deep breaths and tried to get his life under control once again. Blair handed him the paper and he called the number. Jim could tell it was a cell phone number and waited for it to go to the voice mail, but instead he heard, “Hello?”

“Sarah?” Jim asked. 

“Jim?” Sarah replied. 

“I wanted to call and see if you had any plans for dinner tomorrow night. I wanted you, Lily and April to come over for dinner and talk with Steven, Blair and me,” Jim got it out as quickly as he could and then took a deep breath. 

“We would love to come for dinner. The girls are dying to know what it’s like to have two brothers. And in case you’re wondering, they were born in between you and Steven. So they are your younger sisters, but Steven is the youngest of all of you,” Sarah explained. 

“I don’t know how you knew, but I was just wondering that before I called. Tell Lily and April that I’m looking forward to seeing them and talking to them,” Jim said. 

“What time do you want us there and where is **there**?” Sarah asked. 

Jim gave her the time and the address and told her how to get there, since she said she was driving. Jim found himself getting a little nervous as the call was wrapping up. 

“Jim, is there anything you’d like to know before tomorrow?” Sarah asked sweetly. 

“Yah, I wondered how Sally knew about all of you when we didn’t. Could you explain that to me?” Jim had to know. 

Jim heard a very soft sigh at the other end of the line and Sarah said, “I wanted to come to your dad’s side long ago, but he thought it would confuse all of you. He wouldn’t let me bring the girls to see him, he always had to come and see them in Seattle. But when you were away at camp one year, he told me I could come for a visit and we did. I met Sally and she already knew about us, but was very kind even so. The girls loved staying there for the week and hated to leave. They loved William more than you’ll ever know. He saw them every single month until he died. And Sally called me from time to time to check on the girls, she’s a lovely person. Does that answer your questions?” Sarah said. 

“Yes… We’ll see you tomorrow at 7:00 and everything will be fine,” Jim said. He hung up the phone and sat down on the sofa with an odd look on his face. 

Blair hurried over thinking he might be needed and Jim said simply, “I hate him.”

“Oh Jim, I’m sorry,” Blair said as he took Jim into his strong and loving arms. 

“He cheated us out of knowing them to save his reputation. I know that he loved us in his own way, but how could he see his other children only once a month and that be enough? And why did Sarah allow it? I’m very sad about everything,” Jim rationalized. 

“Jim, it’s only normal to be angry at your dad. He did cheat you out of a family, but it’s the past and you need to move on from here. Tomorrow will be the first day of knowing your new sisters and maybe you’ll learn to feel something towards Sarah too. You just never know,” Blair stated. 

“I think I’d like to just go to bed,” Jim said as he stood up to leave. 

“Without me?” Blair asked nervously. 

Jim sensed his nervousness and smiled. “No, I want you to lie in bed with me. But I don’t feel like sex. That’s what I meant,” Jim confessed. 

“It works for me. Let’s head up there and just rest. In fact, let me call Simon and tell him that we’re going to be gone the entire week,” Blair advised. 

“I don’t think I need a week off, Blair. I just need a couple of days,” Jim said softly. 

“We’re taking the week. We have to think about the move and start packing, too. We can do it all this week,” Blair bossed. 

“I need to have some things taken out of the house, like my dad’s bed and his clothing before we move in. Would you like to help me do that?” Jim asked. 

“That would be fine. I’m here to help,” Blair said with a smile. 

“Let’s get in bed and hold each other,” Jim suggested. 

“You got it, big man. I’ll call Simon tomorrow,” Blair said as he crawled into Jim’s arms and held on for dear life. Not another word was spoken. Blair knew that Jim needed some time to think and it wasn’t time for Blair to ramble on about it. As much as people thought he talked non-stop, he did know when to quit. And tonight was one of those times.

@@@@@

Steven lay in bed with his girlfriend, Sue and held on like there was no tomorrow. She didn’t talk much, she just held him and hoped that he would be all right. He wasn’t much for talking about problems, so this was the first time he had ever seemed upset about anything. 

She had never seen Steven cry until tonight. He seemed very upset about finding out he had more family than he thought he did. He told her that he had felt cheated and began to cry. Sue just held him tight and hoped that it would be enough. 

As Steven lay close to being asleep, he said, “Will you go with me tomorrow to Jim and Blair’s?”

Sue was ecstatic. She had always wanted to be invited to some of the family things, but he had never asked her to. “I would love to go with you, Steven. What time do we need to be there?” She asked. 

“At 7:00. Jim is going to have dinner at his house and we’re meeting the sisters. So I might need the moral support,” Steven whispered. 

Sue kissed him softly and said, “I’m here for you no matter what. Just tell me if you need anything.”

“Thank you,” Steven said as he slowly drifted off to sleep. 

Sue just smiled and felt like she belonged in the Ellison family for the first time in her life. This pleased her more than she could ever tell anyone. She was in love with Steven and he had never told her he loved her back. Maybe it was coming. She could hang in there and hope.

@@@@@

Sarah came out of the bathroom at the hotel Suite and Lily said, “So does Jim sound like he really wants to talk to us?”

“Yes, Lily. I wouldn’t let him get close to you if I thought he was going to say something hurtful. He seems like a good man,” Sarah stated. 

“Mom, I still don’t understand why you and dad didn’t tell us about the boys years ago,” April questioned. 

“I was just doing what I thought was right. Your father didn’t want anyone to know about his two families, so that’s what I kept from you. I’m sorry about it, but it was his wish,” Sarah said. 

“Steven seemed downright hateful,” Lily added. 

“But you have to keep in mind, they didn’t know about us,” April reminded her. 

Lily thought a moment and said, “But we didn’t know about them either and we didn’t treat them badly. What’s the difference?”

“Girls, let’s get to bed now and we’ll talk more about it in the morning. Everything will work out,” Sarah suggested. 

“Mom, do they know that we’re all planning to move here?” Lily asked. 

“They didn’t even know about you, so of course they didn’t know about the moving. We’ll tell them tomorrow. Hopefully they will want to see us from time to time,” Sarah hoped. 

“Night mom,” Lily said quietly. 

“Night, Lily,” Sarah answered. 

“Night mom,” April asserted. 

“We sound like the Walton’s. Goodnight, girls,” Sarah teased and they all laughed a little before they went to sleep.

@@@@@

Lily had many things on her mind and one of them was how Jim and Steven would feel about having them in the same town. They had decided to move to Cascade about four months ago and William was going to find them a place. At the time, Lily didn’t know about any other children, so she was unaware. But they had a house that William bought for them and they were moving in two weeks. It was just too sad that their dad had to die before they got here. He could have seen them all together. Lily was told she was six months younger than Jim. She had never married, or even had a serious boyfriend. She had hopes to find someone here. It was time to get over the daddy abandonment issues. The house William had bought for them was a triplex, down the street from William’s home. Each of them would have their own place, but yet they would be close enough to each other to not be lonely. Lily finally realized she was tired and started to fall asleep, dreaming of a new life and hopefully good family feelings.

@@@@@

Jim woke up about 3:00 a.m. and tossed and turned until Blair woke up. “What’s wrong?” Blair asked. 

“I’ve got something on my mind,” Jim whispered. 

“Are your senses acting up?” Blair wondered. 

“My senses are just fine. I’m fine, I just have something on my mind. Why do you suppose my dad bought a house for them, if he didn’t want us to know about them?”

“Geeze Jim, let me wake up here… Maybe he had decided to tell you and Steven about them and that’s why they were moving here. Do you think they are? Moving here, I mean?” Blair asked. 

“The address was right down the road from our house. What was he planning on doing? I’m trying to figure him out,” Jim stated. 

“You’ll never know Jim, unless Sarah knows and tells you. So let’s just wait until tomorrow night for her to tell you what she can,” Blair advised. 

“Have I mentioned lately how much I love you?” Jim inquired. 

“As a matter of fact, it’s been a while, so why not tell me while you make love to me?” Blair suggested. 

Jim pulled Blair into his arms and said, “I don’t feel like sex. I’ve got too many things on my mind. I’m sorry.”

“How about if I make you feel good? Would that be better?” Blair questioned. 

“I don’t think I could get into it. I’m sorry, babe,” Jim admitted sadly. 

Blair moved over Jim and then slid down his body until he was between Jim’s legs. Blair pulled Jim’s boxer briefs off and began to suck on Jim’s cock in earnest. At first Jim was fighting it, but there was no sense fighting Blair’s talented mouth. His lips were made to suck cock and Jim was very glad of that. Jim reached up with both of his arms and grabbed the railing over the bed. He decided he had better hold on for dear life, because Blair was sucking like he never had before. And that was saying something. Before long, Jim was thrashing his head back and forth begging for release and Blair finally sucked just right and Jim came, throwing his head back, howling out with completion. 

Blair moved up on top of Jim, kissed him and asked, “Is that better?”

“Jesus Christ, Blair… I almost had a heart attack with that one,” Jim said seriously. 

“I aim to please,” Blair said kissing him again. 

“I would offer to take care of you, but I smell your seed, so I know you already came. You are really good at this, do you know that?” Jim asked. 

“I bet you used to say that to all of your boyfriends,” Blair teased. 

“Never…” Jim said. 

“Now go to sleep, Jim,” Blair said lovingly. 

And just like that, Blair heard soft snores coming from Jim’s mouth. He almost laughed but didn’t want to wake his dear Sentinel. Blair got up, cleaned himself off and put clean boxer briefs on. Then he snuggled back in the bed with Jim and went right to sleep.

@@@@@

The next day had three sets of very nervous people. Everyone was having their own version of a nervous breakdown, in the privacy of their own homes. Jim was nervous, but he had Blair to help ground him. Steven was very nervous, but he had Sue to help ground him and wasn’t sure how he felt about being so attached to her. Sarah and her daughters were pacing and complaining because it wasn’t 7:00 yet. Yes, everyone was nervous in a different way and would all have to wait until 7:00.

@@@@@

Jim was cleaning the loft, making sure everything sparkled because he wanted to make a good impression. Blair just let him clean his little heart out, because that meant Blair didn’t have to do it. 

At about 5:00, Blair said, “Jim, do you want me to go and pick up dinner soon? And we can just heat it up when they get here? Or do you want me to wait for a while yet?”

“You could go now and get plenty of different dishes, so there will be something that almost anyone could like. Thank you for doing this for me, Chief,” Jim acknowledged. 

“Not a prob, Jim. I’ll be BACH,” Blair teased as he walked out the front door. 

Jim continued to get everything clean and started to set the table, even though it was nowhere near time to do such a thing. _How do I feel about having sisters living in the same city as myself? Then again, how do I feel about finding out I have sisters at all? It was something that Jim was going to have to give a lot of thought to. And how will they feel about me being gay? Will they accept Blair? Hell, does Sue even accept Blair? These are things I should know._

Jim then double checked to make sure they had every sort of drink imaginable and closed the refrigerator once more. _Stop being so nervous, they are just your sisters._

When Blair came back almost an hour later, Jim saw him from the balcony and knew he would need help with carrying the food up. There were advantages to having really good eyesight. _Do I tell my sisters about my abilities? Do I tell them about Blair being my Guide?_

Jim opened up the door of the truck and was almost overtaken by food on the seat. “Do you think you got enough, Blair?”

“You said to get a lot, so I did. Now let’s get it upstairs and put in containers and heated up in the oven,” Blair replied. 

“Thank you again for picking it all up,” Jim said happily as he carried two armloads of food upstairs. Blair followed him carrying two more. There was going to be plenty. 

“I think I saw Steven driving around the block, Jim. I’m not sure, but you might watch for him off the balcony,” Blair suggested. 

“Okay, I’ll watch for him as soon as I help you get the food put into the oven. Besides I want to ask you something,” Jim said as he busily put things into glass containers. 

“Okay, shoot,” Blair said. 

“Do I tell my sisters about my senses and you being my Guide?” Jim sounded as confused as he was. 

“No, you don’t tell them that tonight. That will come as time goes on. We have to trust them first,” Blair advised, “now go and watch for Steven. Go downstairs so you can catch him driving down the road.”

“Okay, okay…” Jim walked out the door with a huge smile on his face. His lover always knew how to handle him. Now he needed to help Steven, because if he was here already, he must be nervous.

@@@@@

Jim watched on the street until he saw Steven’s car coming and then he stepped up to the curb and waved to him. Steven slowed down, pulled into the parking lot and parked. He got out and then opened up the door for Sue. The two of them walked over to Jim and Steven said, “Hello Jim. How are you tonight?”

 

“Better than you. How long have you been driving around the block?” Jim asked teasingly. 

Sue said, “For the last half hour. I was getting really bored.”

Jim started laughing and said, “Why didn’t you come up, Steven?”

“I’m a nervous wreck and didn’t want to ruin your dinner plans. So I figured we could just drive around for a while. When did you spot us?” Steven asked sheepishly. 

“I didn’t, Blair saw you when he got back from the restaurant. So he told me to get my butt down here and watch for you and Sue,” Jim said with a big smile. 

“Aren’t you nervous, Jim?” Steven asked. 

“You’re not calling me Jimmy, so you must be more nervous than even I think,” Jim teased. 

“I just think Jim sounds more grown up and we don’t want to appear infantile to our sisters, right?” Steven asked. 

“Do you want me to call you Steve?” Jim replied. 

“No, Steven is fine,” he said. 

“How are you tonight, Sue?” Jim asked. 

“I’m doing great. Where is Blair? Is there anything I can help with?” Sue went right into the help mode. 

“Yeah, he probably wants some help right now. Let’s all go upstairs and we’ll see what needs to be done,” Jim suggested. 

The three of them walked up the stairs talking and laughing, like usual and Sue felt really good to be included in this family get-together. 

When they walked into the loft, Blair was waiting to hug and kiss Sue. She was thrilled. She asked, “What can I do to help, Blair?”

“You can help me get some of this food into glass containers and put into the oven. We’re just keeping everything warm. We bought 20 different choices of Thai, so there should be something everyone likes, don’t you think?” Blair asked Sue. 

Sue smiled as she washed up to help and said, “That will be more than enough for everyone. I love Thai.”

“So do we, hopefully the new family members will like something, too,” Blair said seriously. 

“That sounds so weird,” Steven said. 

“What sounds weird?” Blair asked. 

“The new family members. Who would have thought we would go this long without sisters and suddenly find out that we have two of them,” Steven said. 

“So how are you doing?” Jim asked. 

“Me?” Steven replied. 

“Yeah, you. You were pretty upset yesterday and I was worried about you even coming tonight,” Jim divulged. 

“It was a big shock, but I’m getting more used to it. Thanks to having Sue to stand by me, I’m getting better,” Steven said.

@@@@@

Sue just beamed with pride when Steven said it. She often wondered how he felt about her; it would seem he did like her somewhat. _Maybe he loves you._

Sue continued helping Blair and they got everything into the oven and put it on warm. Sue then walked over to Steven and said, “Honey what would you like to drink?”

Steven leaned into her and kissed her and answered, “A beer would be good, I think.”

“How about you, Jim?” She asked. 

“Sure, I’ll take one too,” Jim replied. 

She was so pleased with the kiss in front of everyone, she could have just squealed. But instead she calmed herself down and went to get a beer for Steven and Jim. She got them out of the fridge and opened them and said, “Blair do you want one while I’m in here?”

“Sure, get yourself one too,” Blair told her. 

She got two more and opened them. She took Jim and Steven’s into the living room and Jim kissed her cheek and told her thank you. Again, she was just beaming with joy. She wasn’t used to this type of treatment. She could get used to this. Then she walked back into the kitchen and began to drink her beer with Blair. 

“So how do you feel about all of this, Sue?” Blair asked. 

“I think it’s wonderful that he’s finding out he has more family. There can never be too much family, I say,” Sue remarked. 

“I agree. I don’t have a lot of family, so any that I would find, could be a good thing,” Blair said. 

“Is Jim taking it all right?” Sue asked next. 

“Well, he’s a little upset with his dad, I think, but mostly he’s doing just fine,” Blair professed and then looked to see if Jim was listening to him. It wouldn’t be hard to do for a Sentinel. Sure enough, Jim was smiling at him and letting him know that he was doing fine. 

“I think Steven is upset too, but he seems to want to talk about it a little now, so that’s a step up. He’s usually pretty closed off. Have I mentioned how much I appreciate you and Jim inviting me to dinner tonight? I know it’s just family but I so wanted to be here for Steven,” Sue stated. 

“You are family, so don’t worry about that any more. We really like being around you and you’re going to like meeting his sisters, just you wait and see,” Blair assured her. 

Sue then told Blair what she was up to with her job and they talked about nothing in particular until they heard the knock at the door.

@@@@@

Jim heard them walk up to the door and was tempted to open it right away, but he didn’t want to scare them off. So he waited until they knocked. Jim opened the door and said, “Please come in.”

Sarah, April and Lily came walking into the loft and Jim could hear their heartbeats beating very quickly. Sue walked in to meet them. 

“Sarah, Lily and April, this is my better half, Blair, Steven’s better half, Sue and you already know who we are. It’s very nice to have you here,” Jim stated. 

 

They all shook hands with everyone and Blair said, “Please come in and sit down. We’ll talk a while before we have dinner if that’s all right. What would you like to drink?” 

Lily saw that Jim and Steven were drinking beers and she said, “I would love a cold beer.”

“So would I,” April said quickly. 

Sarah smiled and said, “I’d like a glass of water.”

Blair and Sue got two beers and glass of ice water for Sarah. Things were going well so far. 

“So tell me about the house you have here in Cascade,” Jim started. 

Sarah smiled and said, “Your dad had asked us to move here finally. My husband died years ago and we decided that you and Steven would be able to handle the news. So he bought us a triplex, so we would be close together and we had planned on moving in a month or so. When William passed away, we didn’t know what to do, but when the lawyer called us and told us we needed to be there I realized that William was going to see to it that his daughters were taken care of too. So we’re going to be moving here and we can become as close to you and Steven as you would like, but we’re not going to push at all.”

“I saw on the paperwork from Christopher that it’s right down the street from the house. He wanted you close, did he?” Jim asked. 

“Yes, he planned on moving in with me and leaving the house to you and Blair all along. So this wasn’t a last minute thing, he thought about it for a long, long while. Are you angry with your father?” Sarah questioned. 

“You betcha,” Jim said. 

“Well, don’t feel lonely, Jim. I’m not happy about it either,” April said looking very sad. 

Lily said, “I was so shocked to find out we had brothers and to think we could have known you all these years, makes me angry too. We’ve told our mother that we don’t think she used good judgment in this.”

Blair walked in and said, “We’ve got dinner on the table. Let’s eat and then we’ll talk some more after dinner.”

Everyone got up and walked into the dining room. Sarah said, “This is a lovely home, Jim. I can see why you stayed here for so long. It says you.”

“What about when we move to the big house?” Jim asked. 

“Then you will have to make it your own. It’s going to be a big change, that’s for sure.” Sarah said. 

They all sat and talked about the move to the big house, they asked Steven about the cabins and he was glad to tell them all about them. Things were going well. Jim and Steven were much calmer by this time and so were April and Lily. Blair told them sweet stories about William, that seemed to make the girls feel really good and Jim smiled at him when he finished telling them. 

When dinner was finished, Sarah helped clean up while the girls went into the living room and sat down. Sarah and Sue did all of the clean-up. Blair walked into the living room and sat on the arm of the sofa where Jim was sitting. Jim held his hand for a while, making Blair feel good about them as a couple. 

“So do you mind us living right down the street from you?” April asked. 

Steven said, “I don’t know about Jim, but I think it’s a good idea. It’s a terrific neighborhood that you will love. That way we can see you as often as we’d like to. That is if you want to see us.”

Lily said, “Oh we would love seeing you. We always wanted more family and didn’t have any. We don’t have any grandparents left and no cousins or anything. You and Steven are it for us. Well, not just you and Steven, I meant Blair and Sue too.”

Jim smiled and said, “I like the idea of you moving right down the block. That way you’re far enough away not to be underfoot, but close enough if you feel like a visit now and then. You’ll be welcome at our home anytime you want.”

They all started talking to each other and it was getting louder and louder for Jim. He was having a hard time with his senses. He went into the bathroom and dialed down his senses so he could remain in the conversation. 

Jim could tell that Steven liked the girls a lot. So that made it a heck of a lot easier on all of them. 

Sue and Sarah were in the kitchen talking about anything and everything while cleaning up the dishes. They were becoming fast friends. Sue was so glad that Steven invited her that night. She just had a feeling that things were going to work out well. 

The girls came out of the kitchen when they were done and sat down in the living room. “I would like to make breakfast for everyone tomorrow if anyone is interested,” Sue said happily. 

Sarah said, “That would be lovely, what can we bring?”

“Nothing, just bring yourselves. I’ll make an omelet, and homemade cinnamon rolls. Does this sound good for everyone?” Sue asked. 

Jim went over and kissed her cheek and said, “It sounds great to me.”

Blair wasn’t going to be outdone. He kissed her cheek too and said, “I love cinnamon rolls.”

Steven walked over and kissed his girlfriend and said, “That would be excellent. Are you coming April and Lily?”

“You bet,” April answered. 

“What time” Lily asked smiling, “and we need the address.” 

“Everyone come to Steven’s house at 9:00 and everything will be ready,” Sue planned. Then she gave out his address and directions for Sarah and the girls. 

The evening was starting to wind down and everyone was getting tired. They all said their goodbye’s and Jim and Blair walked all down to the parking lot. It was an excellent evening and both men were incredibly happy about it.

@@@@@

As Jim brushed his teeth for bed, Blair walked in and slid his arms around Jim’s waist. “Did you have a good time tonight?” Blair asked. 

“I had a most excellent time, Blair. Thank you for doing everything for me so I could visit with the girls,” Jim replied. 

“No problem, “Blair said. 

“I’m exhausted. Are you?” Jim asked. 

“Yes, I am so let’s get to bed,” Blair led Jim up to their bedroom and they both slid into bed and were asleep within moments. They had barely had enough energy to say goodnight to each other.

@@@@@

In the morning, Sue was making a wonderful breakfast for everyone while Steven was still in the shower. When he came walking out she couldn’t get over how handsome he looked in the new outfit she had bought him. Although, she was fairly certain he wouldn’t have called it an outfit. 

“You look wonderful,” Sue said happily. 

“Thank you. You have very good taste and everything fits just right. What was the occasion?” Steven asked. 

“I was just thinking about how nice you would look in it and had to buy it,” Sue said as she pulled him in for a quick kiss. 

“The kitchen smells wonderful, Sue. Thank you for doing this for my family,” Steven said. 

“Not a problem,” Sue answered. 

Steven moved in closer to her and said, “How would you like to move in with me?”

Sue smiled at him and answered, “I would love to move in with you. Thank you for asking.”

“I love you,” Steven said softly. 

“Oh god, I love you. I can’t show you how much right now, because we have company coming soon. But give me a chance this afternoon and I’ll make it worth your while,” Sue said smiling big time. 

She worked contentedly in the kitchen while Steven sat down and read the newspaper. Steven couldn’t believe that he asked her to move in with him. This was a big step for Steven Ellison.

@@@@@

Jim and Blair had both showered and were ready to head over to Steven’s house for breakfast. 

Blair got into the truck and said, “Would you like to start moving things out of your dad’s house soon?”

“Yes, I’d like to start tomorrow, if that’s all right with you,” Jim answered. 

“That would be fine with me, babe. We should ask the girls if they want to come over and pick out some things of your dad’s, don’t you think?” Blair asked. 

“Good idea, they could meet us at the house for a few days and go through some things. I’m willing to share almost everything with them. He was their dad too,” Jim admitted freely. 

Jim pulled up in front of Steven’s house and said, “What do you think about Sue?’

“What do you mean? I really like her if that’s what you mean,” Blair said. 

“I think Steven is in love with her, but he doesn’t know what to do about it,” Jim said. 

“He’ll figure it out, don’t you worry about it,” Blair assured Jim. 

 

“I hope so, because he’s let too many good girls go just because he was afraid of commitment. I’d hate to see Sue have to leave,” Jim commented. 

“Let’s get in there and see how breakfast is going,” Blair said as he leaned in and kissed his lover. 

Blair began to kiss him a little more but Jim pulled away. “Oh no you don’t. You get my motor running too quickly. Later,” Jim teased. 

“Okay, you’ve got yourself a deal,” Blair agreed.

@@@@@

Sarah was driving across town to Steven’s house and said, “So Lily, what do you think of your brothers?”

“I really like them, Mom. And they are really being nice to us too,” Lily answered. 

“What do you think about Jim and Blair being gay?” Sarah asked April. 

“At first I thought it was going to make me uncomfortable, but I’m at ease with them. It’s almost like it’s the way it should be. I really, really like both of them,” April admitted. 

“And let’s not forget Steven. He’s very sweet and a little shy, but I adore his girlfriend,” Lily said. 

Sarah smiled at her girls and how well they were taking everything, “Girls, I’m very proud of the way you’re acting. I think you’re making it twice as easy for these men to handle.”

“Well, we really like everyone, Mom. I can’t wait to move here. I feel like we can set down roots and it’ll be called home,” Lily said. 

As Sarah drove up, she saw Jim and Blair getting out of the truck. “Speak of the devil,” Sarah laughed. 

They got out of their car and walked up to Steven’s house with Jim and Blair. The five of them were talking like old friends. Things were going well again.

@@@@@

Steven opened the door when Jim knocked and said, “Please come in.”

Jim noticed right away that Sue looked happier than she ever had. He walked in and gave her a quick hug and said, “Good news?”

Sue whispered, “He asked me to move in with him. I’m in shock, but I’m excited. Does it show?”

“Oh yeah, it shows. You’re lit up like a light bulb,” Jim teased. 

Steven said, “I’d like to tell everyone that Sue has agreed to move in with me. So after today, she’s going to be taking up residence here.”

Everyone patted him on the back and said, “Congratulations.” 

But Jim went over and hugged his brother and said, “I’m happy for you. It’s about time.”

Jim said, “Steven we’re going to be going through dad’s things in the next three days, so I wondered if you and Sue would like to join Sarah, Lily and April over there to go through what you would like to keep?”

Sarah said, “Oh Jim that is so nice. Thank you. We’d love to be included; there might be some things that we’d like to have in memory of him.”

“It was Blair’s idea. He’s always one step ahead of me. He keeps me on my toes,” Jim said smiling. 

Lily said, “Sue, the house smells wonderful. You must be an excellent cook to make everything from scratch.”

“I love to cook and bake. And Steven always eats whatever I make, so it’s been pretty good so far,” Sue professed. 

Everyone started talking, laughing and discussing the following days. Breakfast was served with no problems and it was excellent. Sue was indeed a very good cook. Before long it was time for all to leave. Sue seemed sad about that. Jim hugged her close to him and said, “Anytime you want to spend time with us, just give us a call. We love breakfast.” 

Sue smiled and answered, “I might just do that.”

As they all left, Steven and Sue were saying their goodbye’s and both were a little nervous, because now they would have to discuss the moving in issue. Steven still couldn’t believe he asked her. Sue was still in shock too. 

Once Steven shut the door, he said, “So do you want to move a load or two over today?”

Sue was thrilled that he still wanted her and asked, “Do you mind if I go slow and get things packed nice and neatly?”

“If that’s how you want to do it, then by all means, do it,” Steven said before he kissed her. “Now did someone tell me that I was going to get lucky as soon as everyone left?”

Sue started to laugh and pulled Steven into the bedroom for an early afternoon of sex. She was going to make him wonder why he hadn’t asked her to move in two months ago. And that she did.

@@@@@

Jim and Blair stopped by a moving company and bought moving boxes to start packing with. Both men were a little excited. Once they loaded everything in the truck, Jim took off for the loft. 

Blair pulled out his cell phone and called Simon. It rang twice and Blair heard, “Banks.”

“Hi Simon, its Blair. I wanted to let you know that we’ll be taking the rest of the week as you suggested and I have some other news.”

“How is Jim doing? And what’s the news?” Simon asked, being the good friend he was. 

“Jim is doing pretty well. We’re going to be packing and moving into his dad’s house this week, so we’re going to have the loft open to rent out. We wondered if Daryl would like to rent it while he’s in college,” Blair offered. 

“That’s a great idea, but he can’t afford much. I don’t want him to get another job because his grades will go down. So thanks, anyhow,” Simon stated. 

“We’re only going to charge him $100.00 a month and utilities. Do you think he can afford that?” Blair asked. 

“You guys don’t have to do that,” Simon commented. 

“We want to. Jim didn’t even tell me how much, but I think $100.00 sounds fair for a starving student,” Blair professed. 

“Blair, he’s going to be in heaven. He wanted to have his own place because he’d like to have his girlfriend live with him, but he just couldn’t afford it. And I couldn’t afford another house payment,” Simon explained. 

“Talk to him today and tell him we’ll be out in two weeks, tops,” Blair advised. 

“So you’re moving into William’s house? How does Jim feel about that?” Simon asked. 

“He’s pretty excited about it. We couldn’t have ever afforded a house that nice on our salaries. So this will be perfect. I’m excited too,” Blair informed Simon. 

“Good luck to both of you and we’ll see you in a week. I’m here if you need me for anything,” Simon offered. 

“Thanks, man. Talk to you later. Goodbye,” Blair closed his cell phone. 

“Did you hear?” Blair asked his Sentinel. 

“Yes, so we’re off for the next week. We can get things done more or less in one of the places so we can get started on the second place. I think we need to move things out of my dad’s house first,” Jim declared. 

“What are we moving out, anyhow?” Blair asked. 

“His entire bedroom set and all of his office furniture. It’s just not us. I want to do the office for us, with something we would feel more comfortable in,” Jim remarked. 

“It sounds good to me, man. I can’t wait to get started. Are you certain you’re all right with moving in to your dad’s house?” 

“It was my house too, so I feel good about it. I always loved the house, just didn’t always love my dad. Know what I mean?” Jim asked. 

“Sure do. We’ll start getting everything packed up and ready to move out and then we can move our things into the house. Although, I think we should leave most of the furniture there at the loft for Daryl,” Blair suggested. 

“Good idea. We’ll only need to get some new office furniture and a new bedroom set. We’ve needed a new one anyhow. Mine never had anything that matched from the beginning. So this will be our furniture. Our first home,” Jim said proudly. 

“I love you so much,” Blair said suddenly. 

Jim looked over at him questioning the declaration of love and saw that Blair just loved him. He didn’t have to have a reason. “I love you, babe,” Jim answered. 

Once they got to the loft, they took the boxes upstairs and started packing like crazy. Jim wanted to get everything done as soon as possible. 

Jim pulled his cell phone out and called Sarah. She answered, “Hello?”

“Hi, it’s Jim. I wondered if you would like to have my dad’s bedroom furniture and his office furniture? They’re just like brand new.”

“Oh Jim, that would be so nice. I would like to have that part of William with me for the rest of my life. We could have it moved into my new place as soon as possible. I was thinking of getting some new furniture, but that will cut down a lot on that. Thank you,” Sarah said happily. 

“Okay, we’ll get some movers to do it tomorrow or the next day and they can take everything to your house that same day. I’m glad that you’re going to take them, I hated to just get rid of those things,” Jim admitted. 

“Do you need any help today? The girls and I aren’t doing anything,” Sarah offered. 

“No, we have it covered. Thank you anyhow,” Jim said gratefully. 

“Okay, so we’ll meet at William’s house tomorrow at 9:00?” Sarah asked. 

“Yes, that’s perfect. See you then,” Jim said before he closed his cell phone. 

“Ready for some packing?” Blair asked. 

“Ready,” Jim answered and the two of them worked side-by-side all afternoon packing like crazy. They were going to be ready to move out soon at this rate. Things were looking up.

@@@@@

“Jim offered me your father’s bedroom furniture and his office furniture, so I won’t have to replace everything in the new house. Wasn’t that nice of him?” Sarah asked her girls. 

Lily said, “Yeah, but then he’s a nice guy.”

“That he is,” April said smiling. 

You girls sure you’re ready for the big move here?” Sarah asked worriedly. 

“Mom, we’re going to love living here. We’ll be closer to you and our brothers. I like the sound of that,” Lily said. 

“I couldn’t agree more,” April added. 

They decided to go out for lunch and do some shopping for the new houses. Each of their homes in the triplexes was 2,800 square feet, so they had a lot of room to fill up. They needed to get started. The three of them left happily for a day of shopping and lunch out with each other. 

“Should we ask Sue to join us?” Lily asked. 

“She’s probably at work right now,” Sarah guessed. 

“She works at home, she told me about it. Her office is at home, she’s in real estate. So why don’t we call her and see if she wants to shop and eat with us,” April said. 

“So call,” Sarah said. 

April got out her contact sheet and called Sue’s number. She dialed it and waited for her to answer. “Hello?”

“Hi Sue, this is April, we wondered if you wanted to go shopping with us for our new houses and have lunch and dinner out.”

“I would love to. Where should we meet?” Sue asked cheerfully. 

“We’ll come by and pick you up. Tell us how to get there,” April asked. 

Sue did just that and they all knew they would have a great time. Things were off to a good start for the four of them.

@@@@@

Jim got really quiet as the day wore on and Blair said, “Why don’t we nap for a while and finish the rest of this when we get up.”

“I don’t feel like having sex,” Jim snapped. 

“I said nap,” Blair explained. 

“Oh, I thought you meant you wanted to make love,” Jim said sheepishly. 

“Well, I always want to, but now isn’t the time,” Blair said as he pulled his love up the stairs for a nice quiet nap. 

They lay down on the bed and Blair just held on to Jim and Jim kept getting closer and closer. Finally Blair could feel some shaking in Jim’s body and realized that Jim was crying. 

“If you want to talk, I’m here,” Blair offered. 

Jim just got quieter and got closer then ever. Before long he was sleeping and Blair was worried about him. 

_Maybe we’re moving things a little too fast. His father just died and we’re talking about moving into his house in a week or two. Maybe I’ll suggest we slow down._

Before long, Blair was sleeping along side Jim and all thoughts were gone. 

Jim woke up three hours later and looked at Blair lovingly. Blair was the best thing that ever happened to him. And because Blair had talked him into spending time with his dad, he had some fond memories, instead of coldness and emptiness. Jim would never be able to thank Blair enough. 

Jim kissed Blair and Blair woke up immediately. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing is wrong, I just needed a kiss from you,” Jim said sappily. 

“I love you, man,” Blair said lovingly. 

“And I love you. Be patient with me, Blair. I’m a mess,” Jim warned. 

“We have all the time in the world,” Blair answered. 

“Thank you for making me work things out with my dad. Because of you I now have some very fond memories instead of all sad and lonely ones. You’ll never know how much it means to me,” Jim confessed. 

“I was more than happy to do it, Jim. I adore you and wanted nothing but happiness for you. I’m glad that things are working out so well with your sisters too. I think holidays are going to be a lot more fun this year,” Blair teased. 

“Okay, let’s get back to packing,” Jim said getting up from the bed. 

Blair looked at his bed head and smiled with such love it almost hurt Jim. “Are we moving too fast for you?” Blair asked. 

“I’m great; I just needed some time to think about some things. I’m doing fine,” Jim acknowledged.

@@@@@

In the next four days, Jim, Blair, Steven, Sue, Sarah, April and Lily all met at the big house each day and they picked out what they wanted to keep. Sometimes there were tears and sometimes there was laughter. It went very quickly and everything that needed to be moved out of the house, was gone by Saturday. 

Jim and Blair had gone shopping and picked out some new furniture for the house and it had been delivered while everyone was there. They all helped Jim and Blair get everything settled and straightened around. It was looking and feeling more like Jim and Blair’s house every single day. Steven helped Jim and Blair move boxes over every day with his pickup too. They were almost there. 

Blair did a load of laundry so they would have clean sheets on the bed and they decided to sleep at the house that night. Blair thought they were moving too fast, but Jim wanted to, so Blair stood behind him and did what Jim wanted. 

Sarah and the girls got their houses in order too and everyone was hanging out at their place as much as Jim and Blair’s. Things were going very well and all of them were very grateful that they had each other.

@@@@@

Jim and Blair went back to work on Monday and Sarah and her daughter’s went back to Seattle to get things ready to move to Cascade. 

When Jim walked into the bullpen, Brown walked up to him and said, “It’s great to have you back, Ellison. We missed you and Hairboy.”

“Thanks, I think,” Jim said smiling. 

Rafe walked up and said, “I’m really glad you chose to take some extra time off. I’m sure you had a lot of things to get settled.”

“Yes, we did and we got them all done. We moved to my dad’s house over the weekend, so poker nights will now be there,” Jim advised them. 

Connor heard and said, “That’s great. Do you need any help with moving?”

“No, we’re done,” Blair answered. 

Joel walked over and said, “Simon said you moved over the weekend.”

“Yes, we did, so poker nights will be at the big house now,” Jim said laughing. 

“It’s good to have the two of you back,” Joel said cheerfully. 

“We’re glad to be back, too,” Blair said. 

“Does someone need some work to do?” Simon said as he entered the bullpen. 

Everyone stopped talking and went to their desks to get back to the grind. Jim smiled at the normalcy of it and was glad they had such good friends and co-workers. 

At lunch time, Connor walked over and asked Jim, “Would you and Sandy like to have lunch with me?”

“Sure, that would be good,” Jim answered. 

“Don’t you think you should see what Sandy says first?” Connor asked. 

“He’ll say hell yes, so why bother asking?” Jim teased. 

Blair walked over and said, “Am I missing something?”

“Connor has just asked us to lunch today, and I told her we would love to,” Jim explained. 

“Cool,” Blair said as he put his things away so they could leave. 

Jim went and told Simon the three of them were leaving and Simon said, “Have a good time. It’s good to have you back again.”

“Thanks, Simon. Oh before I forget, what did Daryl say?” Jim asked. 

“He’s hasn’t been this excited since he got his first car. He’s thrilled and can’t wait to move in. When does he move in, anyhow?” Simon asked. 

“In two more days. I want everything to be clean and perfect for him. Did you tell him that it comes with the furniture?” Jim asked. 

“Yes, and that made him all the more excited about it. He and his girlfriend are going to live together and share expenses. I can’t thank you enough for letting him have it so cheap while he’s in college. As soon as he’s out and starts working, the rent goes up, understood?” Simon barked. 

“Yes sir,” Jim said as he headed out the doorway to meet Blair and Connor at the elevator.

@@@@@

The three friends went to Wonderburger for lunch. Jim had a double cheeseburger and fries, as well as Connor, but Blair got a chicken salad sandwich. They were eating and enjoying each others company when Connor asked, “Could I please help with something at the new house? I feel like a bum.”

Jim and Blair both laughed and Jim said, “If you want to, you could be in charge of doing up the two guest bedrooms. There is furniture, but no bedspreads or drapes yet. That needs to be done. Are you game?”

“I would love to do that. And you’ll trust my taste for colors and styles?” Connor asked, a little shocked. 

“If we don’t have to do it, we’ll be thrilled,” Jim said teasingly. 

“I’ll start on it tonight. Can I come over and see the rooms?” Connor asked, bubbling with enthusiasm. 

“Sure, you remember where my dad used to live, right?” Jim asked. 

“I sure do, I dropped Sandy off there that one time to meet you. I’ll be there right after work. Maybe we could order dinner and eat at the house,” Connor suggested. 

“Sounds good to me,” Blair said. 

They finished lunch and went back to work. Jim was happy to be back into the routine again. He hated being off so much. It drained him and he didn’t feel good about him and Blair with so many negative feelings in the air. 

When they got back to the bullpen, Jim got right back into typing up the reports on his desk and Blair did too. Before long, it was time to go home. They hadn’t had one call that took them away from the bullpen. It was a good day for catching up with paperwork.

@@@@@

Connor arrived at Jim and Blair’s at about 6:00. She rang the doorbell and smiled at the thought of being in charge of the spare rooms. She was thrilled. 

 

Blair opened the door and said, “Welcome to the new house. Come on in.”

She walked in and said, “Wow… This is a great house. I can see why you decided to move from the loft. And I hear you’re renting it to Daryl. That’s so cool, Sandy.”

“We want Daryl to be happy with one job and school, not two jobs. So we made it low enough for him to afford,” Blair explained. 

“All right, where are the bedrooms?” Connor asked. 

“This way,” Blair said as he started up the stairs. Jim started coming down the stairs at that very moment and said, “Hey Connor.”

“Hi, Jimbo. I can’t wait to get started on the rooms,” Connor said happily. 

Jim continued on down the stairs as they went up. “Glad to see you getting right on it, Connor.”

Connor laughed and said, “I couldn’t wait to get here.”

Blair showed her the bedrooms and she made a big deal about both of them. She then asked about Jim and Blair’s room and Blair said, “I’m doing ours.”

“Okay, just thought I would ask. So when do I get to meet the sisters?” Connor asked. 

“They’re moving here in two weeks, so they might be able to come to poker nights and stuff like that. We’re hoping that they can meet some of the gang and make friends so they won’t be so lonely when they first get here,” Blair said hopefully. 

Connor pulled out a notebook and took notes for each of the bedrooms and Blair almost laughed at her. She was so dang cute being in charge. She then took the measuring tape out of her purse and began to measure for curtains and anything else that needed measuring. She was having a blast. 

One of the bedrooms had a queen sized bed in it and the other room had two twin beds in it. She decided she was doing up the queen sized bed room up for Naomi. It was going to be perfect. 

When she finished measuring, she walked downstairs and joined the boys. “What are we going to do for dinner?” Connor asked. 

“Pushy, isn’t she?” Jim asked Blair. 

“I thought we could order Chinese, how does that sound?” Blair asked. 

Connor said, “That sounds great, I love Chinese.”

Blair took their orders down and called them in. Jim was sitting watching Connor writing in the book in her purse and he finally said, “What are you doing?”

“I’m deciding on colors and patterns as we speak. I love both of the spare rooms, so it’s going to be great fun fixing them up,” Connor said. 

They talked about the rooms some more, ate dinner once it got delivered and then it was time for Connor to go home. 

“So when do you think you’ll have the rooms done, Connor?” Jim wondered. 

“I should have them done in two or three days. I’ll be back,” Connor declared and then said goodnight.

@@@@@

Jim locked up the house after she left and came in and sat on the sofa next to Blair. “Want to make out?” Jim asked. 

“Yeah…” Blair answered. 

They began kissing and groping and ended up naked on the sofa. “Want to go upstairs to our new bed and break it in?” Jim asked. 

“The last one there has to change the sheets,” Blair said laughing as he ran up the stairs. 

Jim took his time getting there. He was in no rush at all. He got upstairs and Blair was hard and waiting on their new bed. Jim got the lube and the condom and started to stretch Blair for their lovemaking. Jim was so close it wasn’t even funny. They had waited entirely too long to make love. Waiting a week was way too long for Jim. And the way Blair was reacting it was too long for him too. 

Before long, Jim was sliding inside of Blair and both men were moaning with need. Jim started stroking Blair’s cock as he began thrusting in and out of Blair’s hot, tight, hole. Blair was just about there and Jim wanted them to come at the same time, so he rushed the fisting of Blair’s cock up and heard Blair say, “Come with me, Jim.”

Both men came at the exact same time. Jim lay on top of Blair, trying to get his breath back and finally Blair said, “You’re heavy, man.”

“The thrill is gone, eh?” Jim asked teasingly. 

Jim slid out of Blair and cleaned them both off and they snuggled in bed together. “I love you, Jim.”

“I love you, Blair.”

Both men wanted to get up to get some more unpacking done, but neither of them got up. Before long, they were both sleeping.

@@@@@

**Two weeks later:**

The moving company came the following morning to Seattle and got all of Sarah, Lily’s and April’s things. It didn’t take them long to get everything packed and loaded on the truck. All three of them were very excited. 

“Lily, do you hate leaving Seattle at all?” April asked. 

“No, not at all,” Lily answered. 

“Good, because we don’t want to have second thoughts. And are you all right living so close to me and Mom?” April asked. 

“I like the idea of being so close to you both. And knowing Jim is right down the street helps a lot too,” Lily said. 

“Today is the big day. Are you ready, Mom?” April asked. 

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” Sarah answered. 

“Are you nervous?” Lily asked. 

“A little bit. Nothing to write home about,” Sarah said quickly as to not worry her daughters. 

After the movers were done getting everything into the truck, the girls all got into their separate vehicle’s and drove off to their new home.

@@@@@

Steven was in bed with Sue when he got up the nerve to ask her something important. “Sue, would you consider marrying me?”

“Steven, I would love to marry you, but I need you to slow down a little bit. We have to be sure we’re making the right choices,” Sue stated. 

“It’s a yes or no question, Sue. What’s your answer?” 

She smiled, kissed him longingly and said, “Yes, I’ll marry you.”

“Do you mind if I tell Jim and Blair?” Steven asked. 

“Right now?” Sue asked. 

“Yeah, right now. I can’t wait to tell them,” Steven said. 

“They might be sleeping,” Sue considered. 

“Then I’ll wake them up. I’m excited,” Steven bubbled. 

The phone rang and Jim and Blair’s and Blair answered, “Hello?”

“Hi Blair, its Steven.”

“Hi Steven, is there something wrong?” Blair asked somewhat concerned. 

“Why would you think there is something wrong?” Steven asked. 

“Maybe because it’s midnight and we’re sleeping?” Blair teased. 

“Oh man, I didn’t think it was that late. Can I talk to Jim?” Steven asked sweetly. 

“Jim, it’s your brother,” Blair handed him the phone. 

“What’s wrong?” Jim asked first thing. 

“Nothing is wrong, I just wanted to tell you some exciting news,” Steven started. 

“I’ll bite, what news?”

“I asked Sue to marry me tonight and she said yes,” Steven said happily. 

“Congratulations, Steven. I’ve never been happier for you and you know we love Sue,” Jim said. 

“I’ll let you get back to sleep, I just had to share my news with someone,” Steven replied. 

“Okay, talk to you tomorrow. Goodnight,” Jim said before he hung up the phone. 

Jim turned to Blair and said, “He asked her to marry him tonight and wanted to share the good news.”

“Oh that’s so cool. Sweet…” Blair curled back into Jim’s arms and before long they were sound asleep again.

@@@@@

When Jim was sitting at his desk in the bullpen, the phone rang and he answered, “Detective Ellison, may I help you?”

“Hi Jim, its Sarah. I wanted to tell you that we’re getting moved into the houses tonight and wanted to know if you wanted to have dinner with us.”

“That would be great. Where do you want to go?” Jim asked. 

How about Red Lobster at 7:00? We like it there,” Sarah asked. 

“See you there at 7:00,” Jim answered and hung the phone up. 

“Chief, we have dinner plans tonight,” Jim announced. 

“Oh really? I had plans of my own,” Blair whispered. 

“Those will have to wait. Sarah and the girls are moving in to their houses today and they want to meet us at Red Lobster for dinner,” Jim updated Blair. 

“What time? How about if we ask some of the gang to go with us? That way they could meet some new friends right off the bat?” Blair asked. 

“Sure, ask Brown, Rafe, Joel, Simon and Connor if they would like to go with us,” Jim said. 

Blair walked over to their desks and one at a time asked each of them if they would be interested in dinner to meet Jim’s family. Everyone said yes, and Blair told them what time to be there. 

Blair walked back over to his desk and asked, “Did you hear?”

“What do you think?” Jim teased. Being a Sentinel did have its advantages most of the time. 

Everyone had to go out on a call a little while later and the day flew by. Before long it was time to go home and get ready for dinner. 

Jim called Sarah and said, “Did you tell me which Red Lobster?”

“No, I just figured there was one,” Sarah said with a smile on her face. 

“There’s one not far from here, on Broadway and Swan. If you have any trouble finding it, call me on my cell phone,” Jim said. 

“Okay, we’ll see you tonight,” Sarah said, ready to hang up. 

“Before I forget, how did the move go?” Jim asked. 

“It was great. We’re all moved in, but still have to unpack and all of that. The places are going to be great when we’re done,” Sarah sounded excited. 

“I wanted to tell you that we’re dying to introduce you to some friends so they’re coming to dinner with us tonight. I hope you don’t mind,” Jim asked thoughtfully. 

“That would be grand. Thank you,” Sarah answered. 

“See you at seven,” Jim said before he hung up the phone.

@@@@@

At 7:00, everyone met outside the restaurant. All of their friends got there first and then Sarah, Lily and April arrived. Blair did the introductions and they all walked into the restaurant. 

Once they were seated at a super large table, they began to talk. Jim could tell that Rafe was very interested in Lily. And if he didn’t know better, Henri was interested in April. Jim smiled as he saw this unfolding and wondered, if the girls felt the same way. He watched them all during dinner and it looked like they did feel the same way. Jim glanced over at Blair and saw the smile and knew that Blair saw it too. Then Jim paid a little more attention to Joel and saw that Joel was interested in Sarah. Who would have figured? 

The dinner was very nice, full of talk and laughing and everyone had a fine time. Jim ended up picking up the tab, saying he had invited everyone, so he did just that. 

As they all stood out in the parking lot, Jim heard Rafe ask Lily out and heard Henri ask April out. Then he heard Joel ask Sarah out. The cutest part was all of the women said yes. Jim just kept smiling and talking with Simon. 

Everyone said goodnight to each other and went to their cars. Simon walked up to Jim and Blair and said, “Could I see your finished house?”

“Sure, come on over,” Blair said as he hopped into Jim’s truck. 

“Are you sure?” Simon asked Jim. 

“Yeah, we’re not doing anything,” Jim assured him and got into his truck.

@@@@@

When they arrived home, they got into the house for a whole five minutes before Simon rang the doorbell. 

Blair opened the door and said, “Come on in and welcome.”

“Wow, I had forgotten how big this house was. It’s lovely isn’t it?”

“Yup,” Blair answered. 

Jim strolled into the entryway and said, “Come on, I’ll give you the tour.”

Jim showed him through the bottom floor first and then they all walked up the stairs and he showed him all of the spare rooms and their bedroom. 

“How many baths does this place have?” Simon wondered. 

“Four,” Blair answered. 

“So show me what Connor did that she has been talking non-stop about since,” Simon asked. 

Jim showed him the two spare rooms that she had done and Simon said, “Holy shit, she did a really good job, didn’t she?”

“Yes, she did. We all love these rooms,” Jim agreed. 

“When are you going to have poker night? And are you going to invite April, Lily and Sarah so that Henri, Rafe and Joel will be able to see them again?” Simon asked. 

All three of the men started laughing and Blair said, “Let’s plan a poker night for this weekend. It’ll be fun and we’ll have lots of fun watching the love birds.” 

“Well, I’m going to get out of your hair. I just wanted to see the house and it looks fantastic. Thanks for taking the time to let me see it,” Simon commented. 

“Not a problem, Simon. You can come over any time you like. We like to see friends drop by,” Jim said truthfully. 

Blair and Jim walked Simon out to his car and said their goodbyes, then they walked into the house and Jim started his routine of locking up the house. 

They no sooner got upstairs to get ready for some lovemaking when the phone rang. Blair picked it up and said, “Hello?”

“Blair, this is Lily. We have some questions to ask.”

“Ask away,” Blair said smiling. 

“What do you think of Brian Rafe?” Lily asked. 

“He’s a really nice guy with an even nicer wardrobe,” Blair teased. 

“So it would be alright with you guys if I went out on a date with him?”

“Sure, that would be great. How would you like to come for Poker night this weekend?” Blair asked. 

“I’m going out with Brian on Friday,” she answered. 

“The poker game is Saturday, but no one knows about it yet,” Blair explained. 

“Now April wants to talk to you,” Lily said. 

“Okay, bye Lily,” Blair responded. 

“Hi Blair, its April.”

“What’s up?” Blair asked, already knowing what was coming. 

“Do you think Henri Brown is a nice guy?” April asked. 

“Oh yeah, you couldn’t find anyone nicer than Henri. He’s very sweet and a good friend of ours,” Blair said. 

“So you don’t mind if I date him?” April asked. 

“No, not at all. Date away,” Blair answered. 

“Mom wants to talk to you now,” April said as she handed the phone over to her mother. 

“Hi Blair, its Sarah,” Sarah said. 

“Yes, we like Joel Taggart very much and we would love it if you went out with him,” Blair said almost laughing. 

“Are you sure?” Sarah asked. 

“We’re sure. Now I don’t mean to be rude, but I have a boyfriend that is making faces at me right now. I have to go and tend to him,” Blair teased and made Sarah laugh. 

They got off the phone and Jim smiled. He was sitting on the bed, naked and hard, slowly stroking himself. 

“Just keep doing what you’re doing and I’ll be naked in a flash,” Blair said getting out of his clothing as fast as he could. Once naked, he flew onto the bed and almost landed right on top of Jim’s hard dick. That wouldn’t have been a good idea at all. 

They started kissing and the phone rang. “Oh for Christ’s sake,” Jim said. 

“They can leave a message,” Blair said as he went back to kissing. 

That was the last thing Jim remembered. Blair took control of the situation and fucked Jim senseless. Jim wasn’t complaining at all, in fact Jim loved when Blair took control and fucked him senseless. It usually didn’t take too long either. Once they were cleaned up, they snuggled in bed and fell right asleep.

@@@@@

The following morning, Blair said, “Jim are you happy?”

Jim gave him an odd look and replied, “Happier than I’ve ever been, why?”

“I just wanted to know that everything is all right with you. Family, friends, ME…”

“Everything with us is great and as far as friends and family go, I couldn’t be happier. We have a new house and we love it here. My brother is going to be getting married and probably having some children for us to spoil. April and Lily are dating friends of ours and Sarah is thinking about dating a friend of ours. Daryl is renting our loft and doing really well. Simon is happier than he’s been in a long while. I don’t see any problems,” Jim declared. 

“So are you still mad at your dad?” Blair asked. 

“No, I’m not. Strange as that may sound, I’m thankful to him for giving us more family members to love. That was all in the past and it’s time to move on now,” Jim stated. 

“Good, I’m glad to hear it. Now let’s get ready for work,” Blair said smiling. 

And they did just that. 

 

The end


End file.
